Saturation is a degree of the brightness of color, also known as the purity of color. The saturation depends on a proportion of colorful components and achromatic components in the color. The more the colorful components are, the larger the saturation is, and the more the achromatic components are, the smaller the saturation is.
There are typical methods for enhancing saturation, which can enhance the colorfulness of an image. After the methods for enhancing saturation are applied to each image frame displayed in a terminal, it is possible to enhance display effect of the terminal.